The Long Dark
Were you looking for the Parent Page overview for The Long Dark? The Long Dark is an upcoming first-person, open-world, survival game being developed by the Canadian studio Hinterland Games for Windows, Linux, OS X, and Xbox One. The Long Dark is a thoughtful, exploration-survival experience that challenges solo players to think for themselves as they explore an expansive frozen wilderness. There are no zombies -- only you, the cold, and everything Mother Nature can throw at you.[http://store.steampowered.com/app/305620/ The Long Dark on the Steam store], retrieved 12 December 2015 Story Play the story of William Mackenzie as he struggles to survive, crashed in the wilderness in the aftermath of a mysterious geomagnetic disaster. Morally challenging scenarios that push players to answer the question: “How far will you go to survive?”. Any survivor you meet in the world can be friend or foe. Will you risk your life to discover what they know and selflessly sacrifice for the common good, or live—and potentially die—by the adage, “might makes right”?[http://hinterlandgames.com/the-long-dark/ The Long Dark on Hinterland Games], retrieved 12 December 2015 Rich episodic fiction featuring dozens of locations, a cast of memorable characters, and a mature post-disaster storyline inspired by the creative risk-taking seen in many of today’s exciting television series. This isn’t the end of the world, but you can see it from here. Features The Early Access version of The Long Dark features the game’s non-narrative Survival Sandbox mode. The game will leave Early Access once Hinterland launches Episode One of the Story Mode. All Season One episodes are included in the cost of Early Access. *No hand holding! The game challenges players to think for themselves by providing the information but never the answers. You have to earn the right to survive. *Permadeath! See how long you can survive, check your standing on the global Leaderboards, then head back in and push yourself to survive longer. *Monitor your Calorie count, Hunger and Thirst, Fatigue, and Body Temperature. Maintain your overall Condition if you want to survive. Let yourself weaken and any small threat may take lead to your death. *Over 30 square kms of wilderness to explore (and with more regions coming!). Mystery Lake, Coastal Highway, Desolation Point, Pleasant Valley, and more, all interconnected and each with dozens of explorable locations. *Dynamic weather, wildlife, and time of day, all with an impact on how you choose to survive. *Over 100 gear items including clothing, tools like hatchets and rifles, first aid equipment, foodstuffs, light sources like lanterns and flares, and firestarting equipment. *Hunt Deer, Snare Rabbits, and watch for Crows as they can signify the presence of animal, or human, corpses that can be vital sources of Supplies. Wolves are territorial and will defend their territory, or stalk you if they catch your scent. If you let them get too close, you may find yourself in a desperate struggle to survive. Be on the lookout for Black Bears, as they roam the landscape in search of food. *Harvest Wood for fuel, maintain your Gear and Clothing, and keep your Knife, Hatchet, and Rifle in top shape as they will save your life! *Harvest Medicinal plants like Old Man's Beard Lichen, Rose Hips, Reishi Mushrooms. *Deep First Aid system featuring many afflictions including: Sprains, Blood Loss, Infection Risk, Infection, Food Poisoning, Dysentery, and more. *Craft Snares, First Aid items, Repair your Clothing and Tools, and Harvest raw materials from the environment, as you do your best to become self-sufficient. *...and much more! Media Images File:The Long Dark main menu theme.jpg|Trapper's Homestead File:The Long Dark - Campfire.jpg|Campfire File:The Long Dark - screenshot 03.jpg|Pleasant Valley landscape File:The Long Dark - screenshot 16.jpg|Sunrise at Mystery Lake File:The Long Dark - Safehouse.jpg|Safe house The Long Dark - screenshot 06.jpg|Bridge over the ravine Videos File:The Long Dark - Timberwolf Mountain (Game Update) The Long Dark - One Year Anniversary on Steam 2015 (Official Trailer) The Long Dark - Desolation Point - PC Xbox One Mac (Game Update) References External links *Developer website *The Long Dark on the Steam store *Русский Wiki *Français Wiki *Deutsch Wiki Category:Open world Category:Survival Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Linux Category:OSX Category:Xbox One